


Let's walk home

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Yuki agrees to walking home with his friend. Muku. He wasn't sure why he agreed to it either.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Kudos: 7





	Let's walk home

_Disclaimer: I don't own A3! or it's characters._

_Let's walk home_

"Why did I agree to this?" Yuki would ask himself. His eyes looking at the main entrance. Classes had come to an end for the day. Many of the high school students were either going to clubs, or elsewhere.

With a long sigh he was trying to understand why he agreed to it. The one to ask was Muku. Though his cute friend hadn't come out of the school yet. While waiting he thought back of few hours ago. The main reason why he agreed to it.

_Just before lunch, Yuki was coming out of his class. Before going towards his next class, he'd stop by his locker. Changing his books for the one he needed for the next class. It being English._

_"Rurikawa-san, hey."_

_The young boy was alarmed by his friends' chipper voice. Soon as he turned to face him, a book or two has falling to the floor. Few of the male students passing by were having a good laugh._

_Muku wasn't aware of the others laughing. Helping Yuki pick up his books was his priority for the time being. A little irritated he takes the books away from his hands._

_"Don't do that again, wonder boy!"_

_A little concerned for his friend. He follows his eyes. Noticing why he was suddenly irritable by them. Or him. Not putting much thought into it Muku just tries changing the sour mood of Yuki's._

_"Is there a reason why you're not in your class?"_

_"I was looking for you."_

_"For what?"_

_Yuki would slam the locker hard. Moving onto the next class. Just a floor above. Muku follows alongside him too._

_"I was thinking of us."_

_"In what way!:_

_A little flushed soon as Muku says us. Shaking his head figuring that isn't or couldn't be the reason of them talking. Their just friends._

_"Let's walk home after school."_

_Yuki opens the double doors that led to the staircase. When opening the doors, many students were flooding out of the staircase. Muku was lost in the crowd._

_"This would be good to lose him..."_

_Yuki runs up a few stairs. The one he thought he lost wasn't far behind. Muku hollers soon as he found him._

_"Don't leave me behind, Rurikawa-san."_

_He was right in front of his class. Before entering he'd look back at his worn out friend._ _"You can walk home by yourself."_

_"I know I can," Muku kept a shy smile. "It's nice to have someone going the same path. I just wanted it to be you."_

_Those words hooked him._

_"Fine!"_

_Muku hugged his friend. A little too firmly. They were being stared at by Yuki's classmates. He was surely embarrassed by it all._

* * *

Muku was right in front of Yuki's vision. He would try to rattle his friend away from his thoughts too.

"Rurikawa, I'm here." Muku waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

Yuki shook his head. Seeing whom was right there, looking downwards, a bit flushed.

"Let's just go on home."

Getting a head start leaving Muku behind. He gaped following suit.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
